


shallow seas

by peachpreach



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpreach/pseuds/peachpreach
Summary: toxic love is love still.hansol does his best to help wonwoo recover from loss.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	shallow seas

hansol’s heart is half-frozen tonight.

his gaze is lost somewhere out of the window, in the city covered with the misty robe of november. the flat he is locked into is too big for one owner: spacious rooms feel like empty, abandoned cabins of the ship left in the ocean in front of the disaster. that is the way everything works in wonwoo’s life, or, at least, how hansol sees it. a perfectly organized catastrophe, progressing day after day - slowly, but inevitably. wonwoo is too young to carry the burden that fell on his shoulders, it is obvious for both hansol and wonwoo, but, wonwoo, unlike hansol, pretends he is a half-god. sometimes hansol also thinks so. this fragile belief is terrifyingly beautiful to be destroyed by facts and truths, that’s why the only thing hansol can do is to give pieces of his own heart into this mortal fire of wonwoo’s inner wars. to stay near, to let him choose if he wants hansol or not, and, if yes, to allow him take anything he needs from the boy who’s life is more like waiting for an earthquake. 

  
these thoughts don’t bring him pain anymore. that is what acceptance is - to let a part of you be, no matter how poisonous it may seem to others.

  
the city outside gains lights little by little. hansol doesn’t turn on the light here - he wants to catch wonwoo unprepared to talk, without his persistent armor of brutal self-defense. he wants to see him aching.  
hansol gets on his feet the moment he hears the door unlocking. step by step, he reaches the hallway drowned in inky darkness. wonwoo enters with his head bowed down to the silence of the place he cannot call home. his silhouette is drawn by the pure black - the color of the starless sky on the most scary moment of the night. hair in a mess, clothes wet from the mist and rain - hansol’s heart shrinks in a shaking clump of something which desires to share the pain splashing inside wonwoo. 

  
\- you’re here? - wonwoo sounds half-questioning, tired, not surprised.   
\- yes.  
in that flat they always speak in half-tones. that’s why when they argue the echo here is powerful.   
\- how was the funeral?  
\- exhausting, - wonwoo takes off his shoes and steps forward to hansol - there is hardly arm’s length between them, but hansol knows, that wonwoo will unclothe first. his coat takes its place on the wall, gloves on the mirror shelf.   
\- how are you?   
hansol feels relief. it takes courage to ask wonwoo this when he is back from his last reunion with his mother. he resembles her in many ways. when she died, he hasn’t dropped a tear, but hansol sees the emptiness created in his chest. the earth now carries on one less half-god.   
\- glad you’re here, - follows the answer. hansol catches his eyes - two sharp black holes. wonwoo is honest. something ephemeral in hansol’s stomach flutters from the thought that wonwoo wanted to see him.   
it’s so unnatural to feel these cursed butterflies when wonwoo is bleeding with mourn. but hansol is sure that wonwoo knows well how his words influence the boy. maybe he feels better seeing that someone is ready to heal him.

  
wonwoo blinks slowly, stepping closer and caressing hansol’s cheek, tucking a strand of his honey hair behind his ear.   
\- are you hungry? i can cook something, if you want, hyung.  
\- i’m not, - wonwoo stares into hansol’s eyes, under this gaze hansol feels like he is small and weak, like he doesn’t belong to himself. - it’s been a long day.  
\- i know... can i do something for you?  
\- you can. you know it.

  
lips get dry when hansol hears the answer. the tips of his ears blush. he felt guilty thinking of his desires these week. he has hidden them deep inside and promised himself he won’t give a sign of having them at all. he respects wonwoo’s pain. but now... wonwoo behaves strangely.

  
\- sure... hyung. i’m here for you.  
\- i know, - the pale light in wonwoo’s look dies out.

  
they swim into the neon darkness to the bedroom, where wonwoo pushes hansol to the wall, which is free from either photos or anything that may say: wonwoo treasures this place. hansol obeys, hansol circles wonwoo’s neck and meets his lips with his own. the kiss tastes like rain at the cemetery - ethereally cold and insipid, but suddenly taking the heaviness away. they don’t hustle, smearing useless words between their tongues, fondling each other with unchanging loyalty and cool tenderness.  
hansol knows no tastes of others’ men lips. he doesn’t think they can be better or even equally dear in comparison with wonwoo’s. 

  
\- i thought of you at the funeral.  
the elder’s hands trace down hansol’s body. wonwoo passes through the clothes, right to the soothing hansol’s skin, setting hellfire here and there. he’s boy is warm, he’s boy is full of sun, while his mind is a prisoner of clouds and storms. - help me with this, hansol, - pausing the wet kiss asks wonwoo. his hands reached the belt of hansol’s jeans.  
hansol still feels something is wrong. wonwoo acts like nothing happened, like he doesn’t notice a hole in his heart in the shape of his mother’s absence. he is softer and firmer than usual at the same time. but who is hansol to disobey him?

  
\- what were you thinking about?  
the belt clanks helplessly. wonwoo kisses him again, touching his groin with a stinging confidence. a few moments later wonwoo is rewarded by a faint moan leaving hansol's lips.   
\- i’m lucky to have you, - answers wonwoo and hansol struggles to remember the question. he blushes painfully when he succeeds. - show me what you have for me today.  
hansol shyly turns his back to wonwoo and exposes his ass a little. wonwoo frees it from jeans, letting them fall down to hansol’s knees.   
\- sweet, - he drops contemplating peachy pink lacy panties enfolding boy’s round cheeks.  
\- i’m glad you like it, - exhales hansol filling up with burning shame of guilt and pleasure.  
\- i adore you, you know, - wonwoo kisses the back of his neck and kneels behind him. - you’re perfect.  
\- do you... - hansol loses his breath a little feeling wonwoo’s lips on the thin fabric of panties. - really think so?  
\- i have always been thinking so.

  
wonwoo moves back a little, but soon returns to the embracing warmth of the younger’s body. he draws a circle with his nose tip, breathing in the sweet familiar scent of his boy. his hands rest on hansol’s thighs as he buries his face between the smooth butt cheeks, stretching the subtle fabric of panties. he closes eyes, rubbing in the balmy flash.

  
\- hyung, - hansol suddenly interferes. - are you sure we should do this?  
\- i need this, - wonwoo confesses, returning to gentle caressing the intimate part of hansol’s body. he leaves small kisses all along the way to the ribbon holding panties on the waist. - take care of yourself.  
hansol awkwardly follows his words, wrapping his own cock with fingers. wonwoo has made him hard, like he always did. with wonwoo hansol’s body is always on the edge of arousal. wonwoo is a poison hansol takes willingly.  
\- i’ll take it off, if you don’t mind, - the note of purr slips into his voice, and while he deals with the ribbon, hansol finally understands. wonwoo is trying to forget. he tries to find a way from aching reality, and hansol is his small guiding star. 

  
\- hyung...  
\- hm?..  
\- i love you.  
hansol shuts his eyes, stroking his cock. wonwoo kisses his ass fondly, draws a dotting rose with his tongue and descends to the tight hollow.  
\- then cum for me, hansol.

  
wonwoo’s tongue presses against the entrance and hansol is almost climbing the wall. he drops down his head, mouth wide open, moans frozen in his throat. wonwoo hugs him tight across his hips, presses him into the wall without any pause in licking him. flashing light blinds both of them, and hansol’s final moan weaves into the thunder that follows. his whole body is shaking, the sperm shimmers over his trembling fingers.

  
\- you’re crying, - unemotionally notices wonwoo still caressing hansol’s ass with his lips. he kisses a small spot, then sucks it methodically until it turns into a wine red bruise.   
\- i don’t know why.  
hansol sobs quietly, accepting a new wave of kisses climbing up his spine.  
\- you worried about me a lot, didn’t you?  
\- of course i did...  
\- you shouldn’t, - wonwoo whispers in his ear and hugs him from the back. - thank you.  
\- for what?.. i’ve done nothing for you. i’ve done nothing to take your pain away. it’s been a week since your mother died and i was such a coward, hiding in the shadows of your grief...   
\- shh, stop it there.   
wonwoo turns his face to kiss away bitter words from those salty lips. wonwoo’s lips are warm and rumpled, swollen.   
\- you were there for me. that’s enough for me. i didn’t need anything but this. thank you for asking no questions today. wrecked people need something reminding them of those days when they were wrecked less. i must be sure that i am still able to make you feel good.  
\- i need the same.  
wonwoo smiles before the sky breaks into the showering cold rain. hansol finds his hand and intertwines their fingers. their lips meet on the way to the bed.   
  
the city outside turns into the beastly sea, where they are just souls soaked down to the feeling of absolute belonging to each other.


End file.
